


A

by AKnightOfTheRealm



Series: The Alphabet Game [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, The challenge is set, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfTheRealm/pseuds/AKnightOfTheRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena comes to Damon for comfort; Damon happily obliges, but is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlotNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlotNinja/gifts).



> Hey ThePlotNinja - let's play. Alphabet game, same rules as before. First to 5 wins; correct answer in 3 days 1 point, in a week 1/2 point; gotta respond within a week and a half. xx
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this :)

Elena was in his bedroom.

On his bed.

Elena Gilbert.

He had to be dreaming.

'Why, Elena,' he said, nonchalant as he could muster. 'This  _is_ a surprise.'

'Hello, Damon,' she purred. 

He moved out of the doorway, circling around her to the bourbon on the bedside table. 'And what, may I ask, do I owe this honour to?'

Elena Gilbert on his bed in his bedroom shrugged. 'I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd stop by.' And she bit her lip.

She knew what that did to him.

Wow.

Wait.

What?

 

'Were'nt you meant to be on some romantic roadtrip with my dull little brother?' Damon swilled the golden alcohol in his glass, then took a sip.

For a moment Elena's composure dropped. 'We... had a fight. And, this time...' She looked down at the hands in her lap, wringing them together. 'This time, I think that's it.'

Damon almost spat out his mouthful. He was glad he didn't; it really would have ruined the nonchalant thing he had going. Instead he swallowed, then snarked, 'What? The dream-team duo have broken up for good?' He felt awful as soon as he said it.

Elena's head snapped up, her eyes blazing fire at him. 'I knew I shouldn't have come here!' she snarled, and in one swift motion was up on her feet and stalking past him, out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

Damon winced. 'Elena. Elena, wait.'

With the cheetah-speed that took her breath everytime, he launched himself infront of her. He stood still, blocking her path, bringing her to a standstill.

Sorry was on his lips.

Instead: 'Why did you come here?'

 

She was so close.

Her lips, her hair, the details of her face he never let himself notice for fear of falling deeper for her.

She turned her face away. 'I...'

No. He would have those words, and he would have them with the truth from her eyes. He reached up and gently turned her chin back to him.

And suddenly, no words - her lips were on him, her arms flung around him to reach him better. This was better than words; this was bliss. He ran his hands up her waist, enjoying the feeling of warmth beneath thin singlet. He pulled her closer, one hand to her upper back and one running over her jeans, tensing slightly as it found a cheek. His tongue snaked into her mouth, and he stepped forwards ever so slightly, putting her just a little off balance backwards so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Elena was panting now. Damon pulled back a little, looking her strait in the eyes. 'I want this,' he told her bluntly. 'Do you?'

A nod, and a breathy 'Yes. Yes, I want this.' That was all it took. With a wolf-like growl, Damon hitched her up into a koala embrace and powered them up the stairs, delighting in Elena's squeal at the sudden start. Half a second later they hit the matress, the bed's springs whining at the force of them - and they were a force. Hands exploring one another ardently, over and under and through clothing until Damon, homesick for her skin already, pulled the hem of her top up and over her head.

The girl pouted; 'No fair.' But she replaced it with a sly smirk as he made short work of his own shirt, throwing it over his shoulder without looking. She bit her lip at the sight of him, and he groaned. 'You have no idea, do you?'

She looked suddenly confused. 'No idea of what?' she asked, her hand paused in the act of reaching to touch him.

He leaned in close into her ear. 'Of just how  _sexy_ you are.'

With that, they resumed their passionate fumble once again. Somehow, pants, underwear and bra dissappeared in the chaos. Hands on each other in the most intimate places, they rutted and moaned against the other's skin, and when that was no longer enough, Damon kissed his way down her body, pressing kisses to her neck, to her collerbone, her breasts one at a time, her ribs and belly as his hands took up her nipples between two fingers, and finally with one last glance upwards and a fox-sly grin he licked his lips and mouthed her clit, sucking hard.

She bucked up against him, hands clawing at the sheets as he devoured her, and he changed his hand positions so that one held her in place by her abdomin, and the other started exploring her inner thighs, gentle strokes at odds with his quick sucking. Soon she was mewling, a litany of short, high sounds pearling from her lips. He quickly moistened his finger with a lick, then slid one finger into her. She was already wet, and he easily slid a second finger into her, moving in and out of her slowly.

'Damon!' Elena exclaimed with frustration. Mouth still to her, he allowed himself a smile, then added another finger into her and started moving faster and faster. Her fingers found his hair and roamed, clenching and unclenching sporadically at his touch.

'Oh please! Damon, Damon I need you now,' she gasped. Panting with need himself, Damon writhed up the bed until he lay over her once more, and he guided himself into her, savouring the sensation. A second time, a third time, and then he was roaring with plesure as their bodies moved together, her pushing up on each of his downstrokes. It felt natural, felt like harmony, and Damon felt her pulsing around him as he let himself go, thrusting his final thrusts into her.

Elena Gilbert.

In his bed.

She smiled blissfully at him, and he dozily smiled back. He rested his head on the curve of her neck, feeling a glow of happiness through him like never before, listening for her heartbea-

Her heartbeat.

Her heartbeat?

 

Cold water.

 

He was up against the wall in the blink of an eye, snarling at the woman in his bed.

'Katherine.'

She hadn't moved, still sleepily golden in the light from the window, but her head rolled drolly to look at him. 'Come back to bed, Damon. Don't ruin this.'

'Get. OUT!'

Katherine barely blinked. 'Really? We had such a good time, and you're going to ruin it like this?'

'I'll kill you, I swear I will, you bitch!'

'Hey now.' The vampire slowly stood, collecting items of clothing from the floor as she went. 'What's the problem? We had a nice time. You got to live out your fantasy, I got some, no one died. No harm, no foul.'

'OUT!'

'Alright, alright. Sheesh.'

Finally, Katherine left the house. Damon sunk down on the bed. Of course it hadn't been real. He wasn't that lucky. Never would be.

 

Beastly luck.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to play with, shout out and I'll give you the rules


End file.
